


unraveled words like moths upon old scarves

by wall_flower1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beta Read, Confessions, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Friend, Iwaizumi makes oikawa feel better, M/M, Sad Oikawa Tooru, This took a bit of rewrites, but I'm happy with it, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wall_flower1/pseuds/wall_flower1
Summary: Oikawa seems a bit off, so Iwaizumi confronts him about it
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	unraveled words like moths upon old scarves

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been getting back into Haikyuu!!! so I wrote a fic on one of my favorite ship. I relate to Oikawa sm so yeah. Btw, Evolution, the movie, is an alien movie so yeah.
> 
> And I would like to mention my lovely beta reader/editor who is @rynliadon on Tumblr : )

Iwaizumi and Oikawa had known each other for a very long time. So long that every memory of Iwaizumi’s childhood is filled with memories of Oikawa. He is always there whenever he needs him, so why won’t he let Iwaizumi be there for him? Sure, he came to Iwaizumi with trivial things that he needed his help with, but he never asked for help when he really needed it. Iwaizumi saw how broken Oikawa could get, and knew all the signs. He knew his emotions better than he knew his own. 

But this time was different. Recently, Oikawa had been even more distant. His facade was starting to slip, and Iwaizumi knew that it was only a matter of time before he cracked. Even though he was very good at hiding his emotions, Oikawa had his limits. They just seemed to last longer than this, and it was really worrying Iwaizumi. 

That day at practice had seemed to be very rough on Oikawa. He was off on his sets, and he wasn’t serving as well. On any other day, Iwaizumi would be irritated, but today he was just full of concern. He decided that he needs to talk to him about it.

He waited for him by the door after practice had ended, as he was always the last one dressed. He soon spotted Oikawa walking towards him, and he waved.

Oikawa put on an obviously fake smile. “Oh, hi Iwa-chan! Were you waiting for me?”

Iwaizumi nodded. “Yeah, I was wondering if you waited to stay over tonight, or something…” He was never really the type to ask this sort of thing, so it surprised Oikawa.

“Is Iwa-chan really asking _me_ to stay over? I must be dreaming!” Oikawa offered him a smile then, if a little weak. “But yeah, sure, I’d love to come over!” He looked down at his feet as if mustering up the strength to say his next sentence. “My parents are away, so it has been quite lonely.” Iwaizumi nodded, trying to show support for his friend through his eyes but too afraid to say it out loud, and started to walk with Oikawa by his side.

Iwaizumi glanced over at Oikawa, and started to notice a few things he’d somehow overlooked before. Oikawa had poorly covered bags under his eyes, he was slouching a little, and he had this overall frazzled appearance denoting his exhaustion. Oikawa looked like he was struggling under the weight of the sky and the clouds, or possibly something even heavier. He was surprised that he didn’t notice earlier. 

They soon reached his house, and he unlocked his door for them. They both greeted Iwaizumi’s mother and made their way up to his room. Oikawa flopped on the bed.

“So, what are we gonna do?” 

Iwaizumi shrugged. “I don’t know. You can pick what we do.” He wanted Oikawa to be comfortable before he asked him so that there might be some chance that he doesn't shut him out. 

Oikawa brightened a little. “Can we watch Evolution? It has Japanese subtitles.”

Iwaizumi sighed a little and rolled his eyes. “Fine…” Oikawa smiled before turning the tv on. Iwaizumi made his way over to the bed and sat down. 

They watched the movie for a bit before they were called downstairs to eat. Iwaizumi’s dad was out of town, so it was only them and his mom. They all took a seat at the table and started to eat. Iwaizumi’s mom started to make conversation with Oikawa.

“So how is volleyball going? Hajime won’t tell me anything.” She glanced over at Iwaizumi.

Oikawa laughed a little and put on a fake smile so convincing even Iwaizumi thought it was genuine for a moment. “Yeah, that sounds like him. Volleyball is going well though! Everyone is doing really well.” 

Iwaizumi’s mother nodded and continued the conversation with him, but Iwaizumi blocked it out. He was watching Oikawa, and how he was acting. It pained him to see him like that.

They all soon finished eating, and the two boys made their way back to Iwaizumi’s room. Oikawa went over and laid down on the bed. 

“So, Iwa-chan, what now?” Oikawa was looking at him.

Iwaizumi shrugged. “We can finish the movie?” Oikawa nodded, and Iwaizumi put the movie back on. 

About ten minutes in, Iwaizumi stopped it. Oikawa whipped him over to him and whined.

“Iwa-chan, why did you do that! It was just getting to the good part.” Oikawa pushed his arm a little.

Iwaizumi turned to him and sighed. “I uh… I wanted to talk about something.”

A look of fear crossed over Oikawa’s face before the stupid smile was back. “What is it that you wanted to talk about?” His voice cracked a little and was noticeably strained, at least to him. 

Iwaizumi took a deep breath. “I’ve noticed that you aren’t your usual self, and I wanted to know what was wrong.”

Oikawa laughed. “Oh wow, Iwa-chan actually cares about me! But nothing is wrong.” That damn smile was back.

Iwaizumi glared at him a little. “Tohru.” He said his name in a harsh tone that made Oikawa’s smile fade. He looked down.

“It’s not important…”

Iwaizumi scooted closer to Oikawa, and grabbed his hands as reassurance. “Well, it’s obviously been bothering you, so I say it’s important. So, what’s wrong?”

Oikawa continued to avoid his eyes and sighed. “I uh… I was seeing this girl a month ago, and she said some things that just really got under my skin I guess…”

Iwaizumi nodded and continued to hold his hand, and he gave a gentle squeeze. “What things?” He was trying to keep his tone level.

Oikawa took in a shaky breath. “Like that I was useless, and no one could ever love a person like me.” His voice broke on the word _love_ , his eyes glistening with pain of the fresh wound the ugly words had given him. “That I was far too ugly, stupid, and concerned with volleyball. Also I-'' Oikawa was crying at this point and was cut off by Iwaizumi hugging him. Oikawa buried his head in his chest, and allowed himself to really let the tears fall, gripping onto him tightly… 

Iwaizumi rubbed his back and held him close. “You are none of those things. You are worth more than words could ever express, you are the most beautiful person I have ever met, you are so smart, and so what if you are occupied with volleyball! It’s just who you are. You deserve all the love in the world.”

Oikawa smiled a little, finally one somewhat genuine, and pulled away to face him. “Wow, Iwa-chan. It kinda sounds like you have a crush on me or something.” He laughed a little.

Iwaizumi just stared at him with an expressionless face. “And what if I do?”

OIkawa froze. “W-wait, what!?”

Iwaizumi looked away. “I said, what if I do?”

Oikawa pushed his arm a little. “Yeah, I know what you said. I’m just surprised that we both like each other.”

Iwaizumi’s head shot up, and over to Oikawa. “What!? You- you like me as well?” 

Oikawa nodded. “I have for a long time. You’re just too dense to notice.” He had a proud smirk on his face. 

Iwaizumi glared at him a little. “I’m not that dense.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes and smiled. “ _Sure_ you aren’t,” he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Iwaizumi looked away. “Oh, hush.”

Oikawa looked at him. “So, did you really mean those things you said?” He had big, sad eyes as he watched him.

Iwaizumi looked at him and nodded. “Yeah, I did. You’re the best person that I know. But don’t go getting a big head because I said so! It’s already big enough.” He smirked a little, nudging his arm good-naturedly.

Oikawa gasped mock-offendedly. “Iwa-chan, how dare you say these things! My head is just the right size.” He huffed.

Iwaizumi ruffled his hair a bit. “Sure it is. Whatever you say.”

Oikawa swatted his hands away. “Not my hair!” 

Iwaizumi laughed. “Don’t worry, you still look good. You always do.”

Oikawa smiled shyly. “Thanks, Iwa-chan.”

The two of them spent the rest of the night cuddling and watching movies. Iwaizumi finally felt like Oikawa was letting him in, and not just into his physical space with him. As he snuggled closer into Iwaizumi’s neck, he finally felt like he was wholly there for the first time in ages. Iwaizumi planted a small kiss on his head. He’d missed him.


End file.
